Uncertain Past, Startling Discovery
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: AR. Just when you think you are understanding everything & learn that there is more to figure out. What do you do & once you find out what is really going on how to help out & keep your friends & family safe & alive? X-Over with Stargate SG-1 & Stargate Atlantis.
1. Preface

Hello everyone,

I thank you all for choosing to read this story and welcome back to the ones who have started to read it from when I first posted this. I know that this website does not like people to write author notes if they are not a chapter but I have decided to do this for all of my stories just to explain a few things.

For those who have already started to read this and my other stories that I will do something like an over hall of them in re-editing & hopefully you will like them better. Please let me know what you all think I would really like to know, no hard feelings if it's negative they will hopefully help me to make them better. At first I was going to replace the chapters as I edited them, but have decided to do all the re-editing at the same time and write a new chapter for each one. From now on I will write a new chapter for all stories & then update them the same time.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

This story like all of my other ones is an Alternate Universe/Reality where there is no Kanaan but there is Torren, plus Elizabeth Weir is still alive. Though that is a few of the changes that I have made but there is more as the story goes on. I do hope anyone who reads this or has read it when first put up; I hope you all enjoy it. As for the Numb3rs aspects of the story Megan is still a part of the team, there might be a few things that I haven't mentioned but hopefully they get clearer as the story is written.

As you can tell this is a cross over between Numb3rs and Stargate Atlantis & SG-1.


	2. Prologue

**I hope that everybody who has decided to try this story out I appreciate it and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

**Prologue:**

Down town where the FBI building was it was pretty calm and there was regular traffic coming and going from it. It was the middle of the summer and surprisingly they didn't have a lot of cases like they usually did and that concerned them at the same time. Though after the next couple of months they were going to be wishing that this calmest day was back. Agent Donald 'Don' Eppes team weren't doing any major cases like they usually did and they grateful for the break and had just hoped that they wouldn't get any hard ones for awhile. Well they were looking over statements and what evidence they had this point, down stairs in the main lobby other agents from different teams were coming and going some with suspects and some just talking with each other. They were unaware that this day was going to change everything whether or not they were on his team.

His team was up on the seventh floor in a glass enclosed room that had a glass conference table in the center. He was standing beside a flat screen television which was hooked up to a laptop and it was showing the different photos hey had taken that day and a few test results that they had gotten back. Three of his other co-works, team mates and friends were sitting around the table looking that way and letting him know whatever it was that they had learned. Well they were talking about the case they had no clue that a lot of things were going to change for the people in that room and anyone that was close friends with them.

Everyone no matter who they were; were going to find out that anything they thought was fairy tell or make believe was actually very real. They were going to learn it from a twenty one year old girl who just showed up that morning.

Special Agent Donald 'Don' Eppes was just about to make a new point on a current case his team was working on, when the main phone in the room rang. Special Agent Colby Granger quickly picked up the phone up being right beside it, thinking one of the labs had something new for them. As the people on the phone talked to him he slowly started to go pale, as the conversation continued on.

When it turned out that the people on the other side of the line wasn't from their lab the team turned their attention to him as he spoke quickly, "If anyone what so ever goes near or touches her, move them to a separate corner from everyone else… no one is to go near her, under no circumstances. I'll be down there in five minutes… but no one is to go near her."

With that he quickly ran out of the room, with everyone right behind him. They had never heard him speak like that on the phone, which means that this was something very serious. So with that in mind they all tried to grab his attention, but with no luck. It wasn't until they were all inside the elevator that he replied startling them.

"The girl down stairs in the lobby is my niece," he answered them, well the elevators doors closed.

* * *

**I do hope that everyone liked the starting. If I'm able to get at least three reviews on how it was you'll get the next chapter, which is even better.**

**Serenity**


	3. New Secret's Revealed

I do hope that everyone enjoyed the new and hopefully improved prologue. Please enjoy chapter one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

"**Anyone one on a cell or regular phone**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

* * *

Chapter One 

New Secret's Revealed

(Roughly Fifteen minutes earlier)

The Los Angeles branch FBI building had a lot going on but at the same time it was pretty quiet and calm for an early Tuesday morning. There were many agents from different teams walking around the lobby of the building whether they were just walking with each other in or out of the building or walking with suspects. You even had some that were just standing around talking with each other or talking while waiting for the elevator. They were all son busy with themselves that they never noticed a girl around fifteen to twenty years old slowly walking into the building or even the wounds that she had. At first she was surprised that no one had noticed, but that quickly changed when she felt everyone in the vicinity looking right at her. She made sure that her head stayed down and during that time she didn't even know where she was really going but it felt right being here in this building.

While she was slowly walking through the lobby the people in their looked at her physical appearance and were a bit shocked at what they were seeing there in front of them. The first thing that they had looked over was her hair and they never would have thought someone could have hair like hers. Her hair stopped just below her shoulder blades and had different ranges of colour. The dominant colour looked to be a light chestnut brown with some red, black and blonde highlights depending on how the light touched it. Then followed by her hair the people closest to her could see her eye colour and thought the same thing about her hair. The iris of the eye had four different colours starting from the pupil which had what looked almost like a ring of gold and silver flames from the way they slowly bled into royal blue slowly going to sky blue. At the edge of the iris it finished with a smoky grey ring around it and it also almost looked like it was bleeding into the sky blue.

For clothing she was wearing a short blue jean mini skirt that had a vine around the bottom hem with a mixture of red and pink roses and a silver sparkly skinny belt. On her feet she was wearing knee high leather boots that was about two inches high and three inches thick. The top she was wearing was a scarlet red top and at first they thought that she had no straps holding it on. Though what they didn't know was that attached to the back were two clear straps criss-crossing holding it on so that you though the top was moulded to her front. Compared to others around her same age the front of her top had a low v-cut that showed a tinny bit of cleavage but nowhere as much as they had been seeing other females wearing. To finish it off with in the scarlet red you could see a bit of ice blue mixed in here and there.

She was so close to reaching the elevator when she felt her wounds that everyone had just starting to notice were catching up with her. So knowing that she probably wouldn't make it all the way up to the floor she felt she needed to get to she turned towards the front desk. She had many cuts and bruises and they looked like all different degrees of bad or worse and no one noticed because they were all looking at her appearance. The first one that had stood out to them was the one in her right shoulder that everyone had thought that it was just in the back some thought it was only in the front was a bullet. Then there were very few from where they were standing thought that she had two bullet wounds in the shoulder and thought it looked weird because they were pretty much lined up with each other. Then the ones standing in front noticed that cut above her left eye and no one could tell whether it was shallow or deep but it started at her hair line and just ended at the center of her head.

On the same arm as the bullet wound she also had a (#) sign etched into her arm between the shoulder blade and elbow. On the back on her left side there was looked like a branding of Colby's name and then on the right there was another name that they couldn't quite make out in the same way. Both names were from just below her shoulder blades to her hip bones and it also looked like someone had taken a scalpel or some type of sharp instrument and carved around each raised letter which was all still bleeding. From the discolour ration and swelling they saw around her right wrist and left knee they thought that they maybe dislocated or broken. Plus from the little wait that she was putting on her right ankle they believed that it was at least sprained. They also noticed what looked like their might have been some type of restraints on her wrists and around her neck and they thought it might be made from some type of leather. It was then that they noticed the last things and it was the seven tattoos that she had.

The first one was where the cut above her left eye is and it was because of how long it is that they noticed the cut because the tattoo was that of a black rose with a red center. The next one was around her right arm and the tip of the tail started on the center of her palm on the back and wound its way up. The (#) sign was on the right side of the curve that the Red Python had and the mouth just at the jugular vein and it looked like it was about to close its fangs over it. On her left shoulder she had a White Tiger tattoo that was a mother lying down in a crescent moon shape and twin cubs curled around each other leaning against her and then her tail was wrapped around them touching her front paws protecting them.

Between her shoulder blades she had a fascinating wolf tattoo that was placed on her skin like nothing anyone had ever seen. The colour of the tattoo was a silver body which when it had the moon light shining on it; it looked like the fur was silver still with a mixture of ice blue that mad it looked like it was sparkling with it with the two colours. The stance of the wolf was where it looked like it was walking down the side of a rocky water fall. You could see all of the muscles rippling with the detail that the person had put into well putting the tattoo on. The eyes of the wolf were a moulting gold colour with it also being an outline of the wolf. On the small of her back she had a Black Panther and Snow Leopard tattoo that were in a laying down position. They were facing each other with their heads resting on each others neck and it almost looked like they were hugging. Their tails went around to the front of her body with the tails locking together making it looked like it was encasing her belly button.

Lastly you had the most beautiful dragon tattoo. It looked like it was about to take flight and you could see all of the colours that it has. Starting with the head it was a soft lilac and that colour went as far as the neck with the eyes that were an ice blue with a little bit of royal blue mixed in. Starting from where the lilac stopped you had a soft white haze changing into a cherry red. Quickly going back to the head if you looked at the ears they were a frosty-whitish blue. At the tip of the ears and tail it was rosy pink and it slowly spread to the tail which main colour was a scarlet red that lead into the body which was the colour of the setting sky near half mast. It was like when the sky was a purplish-pink and as for the wings the top of them were silver colour with a soft pink colour throughout. The bottoms of the wings were the same frosty blue that you had on the ears with a tinge of the same colour her eyes were. To finish it of the talons were the basic black that you hear in myths with a gold outline.

Half way to the front desk her knees finally started to give out and thankfully someone was close enough that they were able to stop her head from crashing on the ceramic floor. Not realizing the pain it would put her in the person who caught her placed her on her back slowly. Someone else who was also close took their jacket off and placed it under head and noticed that she was mumbling something or someone's name. As for herself it took her awhile to notice that someone was speaking to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying because everything felt mumbled and even her sight was blurry. After a couple of minutes her eye sight started to come back and she noticed that there were at least five if not six different people standing around her trying to make sure that everything was alright and talking to her as well though none of them tried to touch her which she was thankful for. Three minutes later it had finally clicked in her brain that she was actually gone from the place she started at and was at the place where it felt like she was meant to be. So with that feeling she started to look around to see if she could spot who she was looking for but all she saw were faces of too many people she didn't know.

She quickly closed her eyes after that when she started to freak out and didn't realize she didn't have them closed for very long and started to calm down. When she felt someone above her who she might know she finally re-opened them to see her Uncle Colby kneeling over her. When she was sure that it was really him she felt safe all over again knowing that he was where she was told. Moving up onto her elbows first she caught her breath before throwing her arms around his neck in a hug forgetting about the pain in both of her arms. It was during that hug that what she knew that she had tell him but was dreading telling him because she didn't want to involve anyone but didn't know what to do. She was just ready to forget everything from since she was nine, but she knew that it was important that he and a few other people needed to know what she had to tell them. It was with that thought that she removed her arms and tried to stand back up.

* * *

(Five minutes earlier)

Once the elevator doors had closed and it started to descend it felt like ages before it was on the main level and Colby had wished that he had taken the stairs to get down. When he had joined the team six years ago he was closed off like most of the team about his past and now that it seemed to be catching up. He had no clue where this would lead them depending on what was going on but he also knew that he would probably need all the teams help and he was hoping they would. Though as he was thinking that he thought it probably was better that he just told them everything no matter what they thought of it and they could believe or not it was their mind. If what was going on that he believed it was then these guys could be in more trouble than any case they have ever worked on and they were the only friends and family that he had here and he didn't want to lose them. Plus they could be in just as much danger because they knew him and he was so relaxed around these guys he just noticed that he had let his defences down and wasn't careful. Anyone or anything could have seen them with him outside of the building and use them or just harm them in no regards of anything else. He just couldn't chance that and he wouldn't, so with that he made up his mind he would tell them everything as soon as he could.

It was just as the doors re-opened that he fully realized that if what he had feared was happening now then he would be working with someone he really didn't want to see again. Leaving that alone for now he quickly rushed out of the elevator and without waiting for the team he headed straight for the group of people who were just standing around. Thankfully he didn't need to check to see if the team was following because as he stopped for a few seconds he felt them catch up. Between the elevator and where they had the girl lying down he assumed there wasn't a long distance and he was grateful for that. Catching his breath he saw a grimace on her face from lying on her back, but he was happy to see that she was still breathing and she had her eyes open. As the group of people saw him coming up behind them they moved about a feet away from her so that he had room to kneel down. As he was getting closer he slowed down his movement so that he didn't spook her especially if she didn't recognize him or how attentive she would be. Also at the same time he wasn't sure if she was breathing quiet well, but when he was close enough he was happy to see that she was breathing. It was quick and shallow but she was still breathing which he was grateful and he called Don and David over to help get her up of the ground and leaning against the front desk.

"Don I need you to check on her head wound for me please and David can you please check her left leg and right ankle?" he asked, checking her shoulder and arms, but when they didn't move he said quickly, "Guy's just please do this… I promise I will explain all of this once she gets medical attention."

'_Well whether I like it or not I really do have to tell them everything for sure and hopefully they are okay with it or at least won't bite my head off,_' he thought finalizing what he was thinking on the way down.

Just as they were both about to finally move over the paramedics had finally shown up as Colby heard the wheels squalling. As the two paramedics jumped out of the front seats and went around to the back so they could grab the gurney Serenity took that time to really look everything over. The first she looked at was Don and David as they were now standing behind her uncle and they looked pretty much the same as when she saw them on television somewhere. She hated that she couldn't remember when or where she had seen them, jus that it was a case and she had also seen Colby in that shot. It was a few seconds after she spaced out that she heard Colby talking to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying at first. Then just as she remembered that she had seen the news fee about three months before now and also caught onto him asking her why she was here or even where she had been the last twelve years.

Not really knowing what to say to answer that she decided to say, "I've been here… and everywhere… but I need your he…elp."

With that the paramedics had just arrived to them and had Colby, Don and David move out of the way and each kneeled on one side each. They slowly looked her over and while they were doing that she was thinking of what she had just said out loud and wondered where she was going to go from there. Not wanting to take any notice of the two female paramedics she found out before blocking it, she thought of the past twelve years or even the last fifteen years. She couldn't remember anything before she was six and even from that age to nine there was not much that she could remember. Though the very first thing that she could remember were two women in a white top with a black tie and skirt, well there was a man that was in a black suit. She had spent a lot of time with them and she would be taught a lot of things kike your basic school subjects, but she also got lessons in martial arts which included some from Japan, Russian, Asia, America and more. Some small ones that she actually enjoyed were called point shooting and also iaidoka.

From Japan she was taught in Aikido, judo, Jujutsu, Kendo and Shurikenjustu. From Russia she was taught in Army Hand-to-Hand combat, Systema and Russian fist fighting, along with modern sports like mixed martial arts which she chose herself to learn. From Asia she learned from China Kung Fu, from Korea, Choi Kwang-Do, from Okinawan martial arts, Karate and Shuri-te. The last thing she had been learning from the government before she found out what was really going was the modern style Archery and she was enjoying that a lot as well. They had been teaching her all of this until she was about fourteen years old and that was when everything really started and she did not like what was going on. She had tried on multiple occasions to get out, but nothing had happened for the longest time and even during that she had done missions for the government. There was even one thing that she had to teach herself and had to make sure that no one had found out about it. Hoping that she wouldn't have to use any of it she quickly came back to the present as they moved her to a gurney and started to head out towards the ambulance. At the same time she watched as Colby and his follow teammates headed towards the elevator that she believed they were going to take to the parking garage and follow behind them.

Both vehicles had arrived at the hospital at the same time and they all quickly rushed into the building to make sure that they were staying close to her. The only one who wasn't with the group was Don who was parking the FBI issued SVU. When he had finally caught up with the group the doctors had just taken her through the ICU doors and he saw Colby leaning up against the wall with his arms across his chest. He had decided that he couldn't look them all in the eyes at that point and looked towards the floor until he heard Don clearing his throat. Quickly looking up at the noise he was about to ask what Don needed when he saw the doors finally opening after awhile and jumped when he felt his cell phone going off. Seeing a name he really didn't want to talk with when looking at the caller ID he answered it and slowly listened to the person on the other end ignoring the looks that the team was giving him. From what the person was saying and the way his facial expression was changing into a frown they realized that it wasn't good news and they were wondering who it was at the same time.

"What have you guys been up to these last fifteen years and how could you let this happen to her… well if I knew that I wouldn't have had her stay with you; she better be okay or it's your heads if she isn't in the next twenty-four," he quickly said into the phone quietly, "She should never had been in trouble at all… that's why we brought her here thinking she would be safer."

The more he listened to them after that, the more furious he was getting and he so badly wanted to go and strangle these people. As long as he could remember he had always been with his younger sister and their friends from a very far place and they were all happy when his sister had told them she was pregnant with her second child. Not many people knew that he came from a different galaxy actually and that the father of his baby sisters' niece and nephew was originally from here and somehow ended up there when he was younger. For a few years he had been with their people and had gotten together with her before he found a way back here and it had made them all confused and still did to this day. Besides that everything had been going good until she had turned six fifteen years ago and they had to leave their own galaxy to come here. It was on her sixth birthday that she had gone missing and they had looked everywhere before his brother-in-law and he came here. They weren't even sure if she was but they didn't think they had anything to lose and this was only a year into when Earth had gotten their stargate up and running. Though the strange thing about was that they never had to go through it.

When they were first starting to look for her here he had stayed with his brother-in-law but after two years of searching for her they decided that it was better if they had split up. Both of them had tried to stay in contact for the most part but about six years ago they had lost it. What they had found the strangest was how some of it was like a prophecy that was told throughout the generations and some weren't and they were wondering if that was why they were having the issues of finding her. It was when his brother-in-law was spotted by the military and brought them to Cheyenne Mountain after the Arctic trip he had made. From there before he had gone back to the Pegasus galaxy with the expedition team they had filled in a man if he remembered quickly was Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill what was going on. He had opted to stay behind to keep looking for his niece and had let John Sheppard to go back and inform his sister that he was staying here to look for her and wouldn't give up. He never did and he had also kept it to himself because he didn't know who he could trust.

A year after Sheppard had gone back to the Pegasus galaxy he ended up joining the military himself and ended up being sent to Afghanistan for a year before joining the FBI. The only good thing that had come out of this whole ordeal was that they had found a way to contact between both galaxies. With that Colby had finished his one phone call and grabbed a device that had looked like a blue-tooth and you could even contact other galaxies then just the two. Though they weren't too sure how they had come across and they couldn't remember if it was of the teams fine on a mission or did someone make and just didn't say anything.

Putting the thing in his ear and making sure that it was working he started to talk into it, "Teyla if your there please come in… Teyla its Colby."

You could never know if there was even anyone there many times so he was happy to hear the voice he was looking for answer back, "Colby its Teyla, but I don't have very much time… is something wrong, have you figured anything out yet? It's been way to long since we last spoke."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure… but I think it's best if both you and John come," Colby answered, looking between the other three in front of him, "On second thought you might want to bring McKay and the others as well."

"Sure we'll be there as soon as possible, he was coming anyways with a few others for a meeting with the IOA," Teyla replied.

"Besides the people who come with you, I wouldn't trust anyone in the military right now," Colby said, and before he could continue a doctor came up to them, "The doctor's here, I'll talk to you as soon as you guys come… I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

A doctor that he had known for a long time because of injuries he sustained and he couldn't go to the SGC for them. The doctors' name was Sam Jacobson and for the longest time he had trusted Jacobson for the longest time, but something the last few visits felt off. He couldn't place where the feeling was coming from but when it had started he had been very careful in what he said around him and paid close attention to what he was saying himself. Colby was trying to think if he even wanted anyone on her door especially if it his niece though he wasn't sure when they find out and he didn't know if he wanted to wait.

When no one spoke up first he had made up his mind and just asked, "She's in the most secure room right now right Dr. Jacobson?"

"Yes… there are four uniforms outside of her door along with a key pad to get in, Lieutenant-Colonel Granger," Dr. Jacobson answered confusing everybody standing around the two of them, "Though I have to say who ever got to her, had her for about two weeks – a month at the most… she also got tortured pretty badly."

"What's wrong with her Jacobson… and don't leave anything out this time… or it's your head," he replied, growling by the end.

"No I'll definitely tell you everything this time… but you're probably not going to like it," Jacobson slowly said, gulping before continuing, "We were able to clean up her head wound, which needed about ten stitches because it was deeper then we all thought when she had first came in because of the dried blood. We also gave them to her on the safe side.

"She just went up for some surgery to take the two bullet out of her right shoulder and we will have to put a small metal plate in her shoulder… the wound of the number sign and the branding of your name and someone else we can't do anything about them… they will leave a scar but the branding will be the most noticeable. We were also able to stop all of the bleeding and any chance of infections.

"Her left wrist is broken and we had to reset it. Though it should heal nicely and she might need some physiotherapy for it and her knee. On that point her left knee is fractured and dislocated. The fracture seems to have happened during the dislocation of the knee, but we will be able to reset it. It will have to stay in a cast for awhile well it heals, but it shouldn't be that long. Lastly her right ankle is only twisted, and will definably heal the fastest out of all her injuries," he listed, hoping that he wouldn't get into any trouble.

* * *

So I have decided that I will stop it now and add the rest to chapter two. I do hope if anyone that has read this earlier I do hope you guys like the changes I have made and for any new ones I do hope you have enjoyed as well.

Serenity


	4. Something Revealed & Interesting

Hey everybody I know there is not too many changes but I do hope they are enough to make this story better. Please enjoy the read.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

"**Anyone one on a cell or regular phone**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

* * *

Chapter Two

Something Revealed & Interesting

(Half an Hour Earlier)

Sam Jacobson had just started his shift and was listening to the different doctors and nurses talking because it was surprisingly slow for once and there wasn't much going on. He had signed in and was about to go to the doctors lounge when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. Turning around he saw one person that he really didn't like to deal with and just seeing her he knew that he wasn't going to like this day. Looking around him he was trying to see if there was anybody else and was happy to realize that she was the only one. Though before he could ask her what she was doing here she grabbed his left arm and led him to an empty room and closed the door right behind her. Facing him she was thinking of what he was going to say after he heard what they asking him to do and normally she would have no problem but something was telling her this was the wrong thing to do. Her people wanted him to personally look her over and no one else to see what was wrong but then he was only tell them what was going on and what was wrong with her and no one else.

"Then we want for you to get four people you trust the most and do any surgery that she needs to be done," she said first, then grabbed something very small out of her pocket to show him adding, "Then well you are doing that I want you to place this under her skin somewhere that it won't get detected hopefully."

When the female had left he looked the thing she gave him and found out that it was some type of tracer and it would be hard to find a place to put it. So when the ambulance had finally gotten there and he saw the bullet wound he just knew where it was going to go and they would still be getting a signal. With that plan in sight he was going to have to find a way to keep Colby from seeing the surgery, because something told him that he would want to watch this. Something about this whole thing had seemed really weird well he was stitching some of the cuts up that he could before she went under. Once he was sure she was fully stable and ready to head down he walked out to where he was sure Colby was to fill him in, though he wasn't fully sure why he would be here for this girl.

When he had walked through the doors he saw Colby and a few others who he believed was his follow team mates and started walking towards them. He quickly went over everything that he was going to say and get himself ready to handle the way he was going to react. Hopefully Colby wouldn't be to mad because they weren't a hundred percent at this stage if she was the girl they thought she was from how she was talking to Colby for that short time at the FBI Headquarters.

From there he waited until Colby got off of the phone before he said anything, but before he could Colby spoke up asking, "Will I be able to watch the surgery?"

"Sorry but I can't allow you this time Colby, we didn't have a room with a spot for you to watch the surgery left," he answered carefully, "But it shouldn't take more than two hours maybe even less… I can take you to the room she'll be placed in after though so you guys can wait there."

With that he led them to a different floor, where her room was separated from the others.

* * *

(Cheyenne Mountain Complex SGC)

It had been a week since the IOA had asked for a meeting with Sheppard and he was finally coming for it which would be the following day. They didn't know why they were asking for it, but thought better just to listen to them since the last incident. So just as it reached the time he was supposed to come through the Stargate they had Lieutenant-Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Samantha Carter there along with Vala Mal Duran, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c in the embarkation room to wait for him to come through. With that they were all shocked when they had seen Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex, Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller, Major Lorne Evans, General Steven Codwell, Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard and Amelia Banks had come through as well. Followed by the gate closing behind them the door leading into the hallway opened and Richard Woolsey and General Hank Landry came in and were surprised seeing the whole group there.

Before anyone could speak up or anything Teyla had caught sight of Woolsey and walked up to step in front of him. Everyone looked between the two to see what was going on and they were all surprised as she lifted her right hand and slapped him across the left check. Leaving a red hand print on it he was about to speak up when Landry put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Just as everyone else he was confused but before he could take his turn to ask anything Teyla ended up letting a scream out and started to collapse shortly after and thankfully Sheppard and Mitchell were there and caught her before she hit the ground. She was withering in pain and was also letting a pain filled moan at the same time and they all just looked at her scared and confused because it didn't look like she was hurt anywhere.

It was when she was finally done and started to calm down Landry was the first one to speak up asking, "What is going on here people?"

"I don't really know sir… Sheppard came through the gate like he was supposed to with Lorne and Bates," Mitchell replied first adding, "Though we were not expecting the others to come."

At this point Landry had moved closer to Sheppard, Teyla and Mitchell having Carter and Jackson on his left side and turned towards them to ask, "Carter, Jackson, do either of you know why they are here?"

"No Sir," they both answered at the same time.

Finally getting over the shock of the slap Woolsey spoke up and replied, "Well Sheppard is here for an IOA meeting that we had scheduled over a month ago and I had also asked him to bring Teyla and Ronon with him… as for the others I don't really know why."

Hearing that coming from him somehow really frustrated her before she said shocking everybody there but Sheppard, "You along with General O'Neill promised that you would help look for our daughter and if… and if you guys found her would look after her and make sure she was safe."

While taking a deep breath Woolsey replied, "And she… she is… we found her about twelve years ago when she was nine and she is safe."

"If the girl who showed up at the FBI building this morning is actually her after all this time then no… no she's not!"

Not wanting to waist any more time and wanting to check out whether or not that this female was her daughter she quickly got out of the guys arms and ran out of the room. She didn't even wait to see if any of them were following her and tried to make sure she didn't run into anyone as she reached the elevator. The doors had just closed as the others had reached it and it took them three trips in total to all reach the surface. Surprisingly there were three vehicles already waiting for them that would fit everybody and one was driven by Sheppard with Teyla in the passenger seat with McKay, Ronon and Weir in the back. The next one had Mitchell driving it with Carter in the passenger seat and Jackson, Vala and Teal'c were in the back of that one. While in the last one it had Lorne driving, Landry in the passenger, Bates, Codwell and Keller were in the back of that one. None of them had even realized that Woolsey wasn`t with them, but if they did Teyla was happy that he hadn`t.

Having a close idea to what Teyla was thinking Sheppard took the lead with the other two following behind him and were surprised with where they had stopped. It was a huge private landing strip that had three and a building large enough to hold 1 plane and jet, two X302`s, and a few copters. They even had ground vehicles though they couldn`t count how many, but they did all include vans, cars, jeeps, trucks to motorcycles and even a few winter ones. Facing Teyla after looking around at the vehicles they all saw the grin spreading across her face and it confused a few of the people. None of them had known that she had gone around earth a few times when Atlantis was here in the Milky Way Galaxy and had gone to many places with Sheppard and had actually a few favourites. Going towards one of the motorcycle that Sheppard had made just for her; was silver in colour with a hint of frosty ice blue and soft lilac with a design of golden roses.

He also knew that she was really happy to be here because she was able to finally see her brother again after a year away and he was also helping though that this was their daughter and that it would work out in the end. He didn't know how Teyla would be able to handle it if it wasn`t here or himself either and couldn`t wait to get to the hospital to find out what was really going on and if she was her. He decided not to touch her because he didn`t know what she was thinking and wanted to be careful with what happened because it was just now that he actually took notice in who had actually came with. He was focused on making sure he stayed with Teyla that he never noticed the three who joined in their vehicle or the other two vehicles. Though he was happy because they might need everybody here depending on what was going on over all. None of them had even noticed that their son Torren had come through the gate with them or that he had even jumped in the back of one of the SVU`s. So well they were watching Teyla he jumped onto one of the planes they were going to be going on to get to Los Angeles.

"Master Sheppard and Mistress Teyla it's great to see the both of you again," a male in a suit said, walking up greeting her "Would you like the special helicopter and motorcycle?"

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Special Agent Michelson… I take it Special Agent Granger filled you in?" she replied then continued, "And yes please that would be great, and would you be able to give us enough vehicles for our friends and drivers you can spear for a while."

"Right away mistress Teyla," Special Agent Michelson replied, walking away and talking to other people.

Sheppard was just about to ask her what was going on when they were shocked to see one General Jack O'Neill walked into the building. Not expecting what was going to happen next it took him and Cam awhile to grab hold of Teyla not knowing what she was really going to do and hopefully it wasn`t slapping time for him as well. Surprisingly to them it wasn't all that hard to hold her back because they soon found out that she was in a lot of pain once again and she was starting to fall over in serious sharp pain. Trying to make sure that she wasn't going to fall on the ground very hard and hurt herself and during that time no one saw the small device in his hand. The only ones that had seen it were Sheppard and Mitchell as O'Neill brought out another device and all of a sudden they saw her face relax. Not wanting him to know that they did they finished lowering her to the ground and Sheppard sat down with her head in his lap.

"Jack what did you do to her?" Cam demanded, standing in front of the two.

Quickly everyone else surrounded the two without noticing it as Jack answered, "All I did was sedate Teyla, she was going to probably slap me; like she did with Woolsey at Stargate Command… she'll be fine once we reach the airport in LA."

With that everything was ready, and they all got on the plane.

* * *

(Los Angeles Hospital)

"Okay Colby what THE HELL is going on here" Don demanded, once the doctor left them, "And don't leave anything out this time?"

"Okay but give me some time to get you all clearance and it will take me a few minutes," Colby quickly answered, fishing his cell phone back out again, "Yes this is Lieutenant-Colonel Colby Granger I need to speak with the president… I don't care right now! This is about special project Apocalypse Hime… Thank you. "

Just before Colby went off to Afghanistan he had been ask to talk with the president and he had filled him in with what was going on when his niece would have been ten and just everything in general. As he filled them in with what he could he knew that he was confusing them, but he had to wait for Teyla and other military personnel that was probably coming with her arrived. It was probably then that whoever was the highest ranking could tell them the rest and that it would sort everything out in the end. It was during one point where he was following leads in China about his niece when all of the double triple agent things happened. Though well all of that was happening he didn't know what the government was doing with his niece, especially because it was unknown if she was even here at that point. Another thing that he and the team didn't know about was that Professor Charles `Charlie` Eppes Don's younger brother was also an operative of the CIA or that the two had worked together on a few cases.

Colby had just gotten off the phone and while he was placing it back into his pocket he said, "You guys now have military clearance."

He was just about to elaborate more when he took notice of Charlie and Charlie's friend and past professor Larry Fleinhardt walking down the hallway towards the room they were all standing in. The two headed straight into the room and Charlie closed the door behind them after looking both ways to make sure no one else was there. The two of them had gotten word that Serenity was there and that she was not in good shape and they came to make sure that she got the best care. Out of anyone they knew she got into the most trouble and had to visit the hospital the most as well for many different ranges of wounds.

Once Charlie was standing beside Don he was asked, "So what are you two doing here Charlie?"

"Well just a while ago the President called me and asked that Larry and I meet you all here, though I am not a hundred percent sure why though," he answered, though he had a little idea why but didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong.

"You guys know the President on a personal level?" Megan asked standing beside Larry.

"Yes Charles and I have done some personal assignments for him over the last couple of years," Larry replied bending the truth a little bit.

David was just about to ask something himself when out of pretty much nowhere Colby said, "Sorry David but I have to go out front… but when I get back once Teyla arrives I will explain everything that I am able to I promise."

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Well the others were talking amongst themselves Colby kept an eye on the clock and when twenty minutes had gone by he quickly left the room and headed back down to the main floor in the emergency ward. Once he had reached it he saw a group of people walking into the building and right at the front of the group were two people he was really happy to finally see again. One was a woman with shoulder length golden-brown hair and soft auburn eyes and a male with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The female was his younger sister Teyla Emmagan and as soon as she caught sight of him she ran into his arm and in return he gave her a strong hug. Behind the two were people from Atlantis that if he remembered worked closely with them and also people from the SGC, though once he caught sight of O'Neill he became furious.

Seeing him just standing there the group who came with Teyla and Sheppard was wondering who this guys was that Teyla seemed to know. As for O'Neill he was trying to figure out how mad the siblings and he was hoping that once they got somewhere he could really let him explain what was fully going on and that they wouldn't be to mad at him after hopefully understanding. They were all so deep in thought about this issue so none of they had noticed that the two siblings were already half way to the elevator. Thankfully they were all able to fit into one elevator as it headed back up to the fourth floor and they all stayed quiet during that trip.

Once they were off of the elevator and at the room everybody from Colby's group was he noticed that not everyone could fit into the room; walking up to the nurses' station he asked if they had a bigger room for them all to go into. In the centre of the room was a nice size table and also had enough chairs all they around for everybody and also had enough room for them to be comfortable. When they were all sitting down Colby did introductions first for everyone starting with his group and just went around the table in the following order; Charlie Eppes to his right followed by Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Larry Fleinhardt, Megan Reeves, Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex, Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Duran, Teal'c with John Sheppard beside him and Teyla between him and Colby on his left to finish.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my younger sister Teyla Emmagan, we both come from a different galaxy. Also I know it might be hard to understand… so I'll explain from the beginning about twenty-two years ago a year before Serenity their second child was born," Colby started.

* * *

Serenity


	5. Some Understanding

Here's the new chapter Three please enjoy

* * *

"**Anyone one on a cell or regular phone**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

Chapter Three

**Some Understanding**

(Pegasus Galaxy Twenty-Two Years Ago-Athos)

There was a settlement in the middle of a clearing between trees that had tents on fire and people running round trying to stay out of the path of some type of blue light. Every once and awhile you could see some type of person or creature with long white hair, and blue skin holding some type of weapon or weird device. As the time went by more of those creatures were showing up making it harder for the people to hide and once in awhile when looking up towards the sky you could see something like a dart flying around. Every once and awhile when it was near people you could see a blue beam coming down from below them and people disappearing into them. Though if you looked closer to the centre of the encampment you could see two males just standing there, one was taller than the other and one was built leaner than the other. They both had short black hair and dark eyes talking with each other.

"Colby we need to get Teyla, Torren and the baby out of here we are not about to lose them," one of them said, "I'll stay here and you get them somewhere safe okay."

"I know that we should but… I'm not too sure if that is a good idea," the one named Colby said but after awhile decided to give in, "I guess we can send all of the women and children that are left to the underground tunnels and send our strongest men with them, well the **two** of us stay here and make sure they don't get followed by the Wraith."

Just as he finished speaking four of the Wraith came up behind each of them and tried to attack them. Though they did not expect that Colby was able to sense them and with a small hand gesture he and the other male attacked back. Thankfully a lot of women and children were able to get below and when everything had calmed down they were able to figure out that fifteen people had been taken in total; six were women with child. A total of twenty other people had gotten injured trying to get away and to the tunnels with the rest of their people. Looking over what was left of their encampment they knew they would have to find another place to set up and they thought they would probably try inside the trees.

The Athosian council got together once they had double made sure that everyone was okay and taken care of. Talking quietly among each other they all noticed that lately they had started to come less and less and when they did come they usually took females more than males. Even than they took more females with child than without which confused them even more. Then a few hours and sometimes even days later depending on how many were taken, they would find them all again. Another thing was even more confusing was that none of them were hurt and that none of them had been feed on at all. Though they were always happy when the wraith were finally done with them and let them g where ever the new settlement was located.

The whole council went into one of the bigger tents which had a long rectangular table in the centre and both Teyla and Colby sat at the head. On Teyla's left side five other females sat and they went by the names of Jessica, Josephine, Taylor, Tanzie, and Becksen. On Colby's right side you had five guys by the name of John, Tristan, Mike, Jackson and Jason which in total made twelve people who made up the entire council. Most of them were in their mid to late twenties well some were in their early to mid twenties. Each person on the council had lost one if not two people they knew and loved by the Wraith over the years and this had made them closer than most in the little village. They were all thinking long the same line as earlier to night that the Wraith had been acting really strange even for them and they couldn't put their finger. Though the one thing that was clear to them was that it something to do with the women with child more than any other person, whether they were male or female and just had them to look after themselves.

"I think we should send the females with children, to another planet for now including Teyla and all of their husbands," offered Mike, facing everyone but Teyla, John, and Colby; "At least until we can find out what's going on."

"I second that, but also don't forget about Torren," Taylor included looking towards her husband.

Mike and Taylor were the closest friends to the two twin siblings' and were both married for at least a year now. Mike was also a second cousin to the two and he was one of the warriors that helped against the Wraith along with the other males currently in the tent. He wished along with the others that Teyla and Colby didn't have to deal with any of this especially because they were only eighteen and Teyla was three months pregnant with John's second child. He along with the others on the council started to think over what the two had to go through since their parents the last leaders were taken by the Wraith. They were both very strong people and looked after their people very well and he was even thinking about how John Sheppard had come into their lives. He was the best thing that could have happened to their people especially to Teyla. Though no one not even him knew where he came from, but that hadn't changed anything.

His train of thought was broken when Jessica spoke up asking, "And what planet were you considering of taken them because here on this planet they are not safe at the moment… Also how do you think we'll find out what the Wraith are up to right now, it's definitely not anything good. Why they seem to be taking the women more than the men?"

"That is very true… for as long as I can remember it didn't matter how many of each gender was taken, but it did always seem to be more males then females that's for sure," replied Tanzie stretching her arms a bit.

"Who knows what they are trying to do? Though I was thinking maybe they could go to the Genii, though it was just a thought maybe somewhere else you might think is better," Mike responded, "Also when and if the females and few males come back, and are okay we can ask them if they know anything… so does that answer your questions?"

Before Tanzie could reply Teyla spoke up, "I'm gain for that, I haven't seen or talked to Sora for awhile and maybe by then the ones who were taken this time will be back"

"At the same time ten men along with Sheppard and I can stay here to make them think we are still here if and when they return, in less Teyla would like for us to come in case they get followed and run into problems there," Colby replied, standing when someone walked in without knocking.

"I know you guys are having a meeting, but some of the younger children found something," he quickly spoke up seeing Colby's face, "They were playing around; near the ruins again. One of them stumbled upon an old tablet, when they fell into the ruins and the others had helped her bring it out while they were trying to get to her."

With that four children came in around ten to twelve years of age, with one of the girls holding something. The little girl who was holding it walked over to the table and placed it down in the centre and turned around to face both Teyla and Colby. When they had looked up towards them to see if they were in trouble and even though Colby was wearing a stern look it confused them because it did not feel directed towards them, but the man standing behind them. No one in the tent had known about the trouble that was directed towards one another and that the one who came into the tent had a very difference of opinion on what they were doing to try and keep their people safe. The two had a lot of long arguments of it and they were hoping to solve it quickly but sadly it was not going as well as they would like it to. So to take the attention off of the two men the children had remembered where they were and took turns saying hello to everybody on the council and stayed close to each other. They had not realized that they had made it beside Teyla until she cleared her throat and they looked up to her to hear what she had to say. Quickly she asked them to go get someone and with the nodding of her head they had left the tent.

Once in the tent an elder lady known as Charin went straight to Teyla and standing in front of her she spoke, "What can I do for you my child?"

"The children here have found some type of tablet or something down in the ruins," she started off giving her own stern look towards them before continuing, "And I was hoping that you might be able to tell us something about it by any chance?"

She looked the tablet over for a few minutes, but had no clue what it was about besides it being in the ancient writing that they had found. They usually did not go down to the ruins in respect, but at first they had to see what it was about. It was during one of those visits that they had come across the writing. It was unsure in how old it was and they had no clue if they were interpreting it correctly or most importantly they didn't know if they were translating it properly. Until it was too unstable they were very surprised in what was left behind. Most things didn't work for them but there was a lot of writing throughout the place on things that they didn't even know what they were. So they could study it more closely they had brought everything that they could carry with them. From that point on they had used it for worship purposes and tried to make sure that the children didn't go anywhere near it, but as one could see that wasn't always the case.

The only thing that Charin was able to make out were Sheppard's, Teyla, Colby's Sheppard and Teyla's oldest child and only son Torren; finally along with a female name Serenity in which if it was a girl they were going to name her it. When she had read it over a few times and came to the conclusion that there was nothing else she could do she decided that there might have been one male who could do it possibly, but she knew Teyla would never go for it. Deciding not to tell her everything Charin pulled Teyla off to the side so they could talk with one another and she explained the situation. She knew that it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do but she thought it was for the best at that point and if by chance he couldn't help she didn't want to disappoint her. Once she was sure that everything was as squared away as they could get it Charin left so that Teyla could finish the council meeting.

* * *

(Four Months Later)

Over the first month Charin along with Halling had traveled to a few planets that she had known that he visited, but they weren't having very good luck. Sadly they had not turned up anything after a month of searching and thought that it was just better to leave it alone. With that being the case her and some of the children with both Teyla's and Colby's permission went back to the ruins to see if they could find anything else if it looked safe enough. During their search they had found a few interesting looking artifacts and also more tablets of different things; most of them had pictures on the ones they were finding now. One of them turned out to be a part of the one the children had found before and it turned out from the looks of it to be one following the first one somehow. Just like the time when Charin had looked at the first half everybody's name came up, but the female name Serenity showed up the most and because they could not read it properly it confused them even more. There were also a few other words that they recognized like the ancients, their city, and the wraith.

It wasn't until two months after they had given up looking and had found those things in the ruins that the male she was looking for showed up. From him they had learned that feedings were happening by the dozen and it seemed somehow they were the only planet that was getting their people back. Shortly after he showed up the last group who were taken had just turned up again and it didn't look like any of them were hurt in any way or even fed on. Followed by them turning up it was during the fourth month that when the females and males who had returned she noticed that most women were carrying what looked like their child and there was still one who looked like she was still pregnant. The one who was still carrying sat down with Teyla after she was checked over and told her what had happened well they were on the Wraith ship. When she was finished and Teyla took her to the healer tent is was then when she finally understood that it would be best if any women who had given birth or were still carrying which were very few, along with Sheppard, Colby, Teyla and Torren were better to be put into hiding sooner whether then later.

Before they went to the Genii like Mike had suggested they waited to see if anyone else would take them in, but they had learned quickly that they would have to rely on them for a long time. They were happy that they had taken them in the least and it wasn't too bad in the end. They had stayed safe there and had a nice time meeting other people that the Genii knew. They had even made more trading partners and would be happy when they could finally make it back to their planet and could start.

* * *

(Three Years Later)

Over the next three years everything was going good for them and they had learned that the Wraith had stopped calling the planets for now. During that time Teyla had given birth to their second child who was a nice healthy female who they had named Serenity Kiera Sheppard-Emmagan. Torren had liked being an older brother and had helped her learn to walk though talking had taken longer to learn. At first they had thought that she was mute but when she turned three she started to say little words that very same day. Though one thing that had made everyone confused was when they couldn't understand half of what she was saying and it wouldn't be until a long time from now that they would learn she was speaking Ancient almost like it was her native tongue.

The same day they were going to throw her a birthday party, but it was also on that day that the Genii had started to act weirdly. At first they didn't think anything of it but when it started to turn out that it was Serenity talking that they started to act different that they started to become scared. There was no way that they could figure out what was causing it exactly but they were always more couscous when they were around each other. By the end of that day when it looked like they weren't going to find out from anyone there they decided that it was probably better if they left, because whatever was going on the three adults didn't know what or when anything was going to happen if even at all.

Before leaving though they wanted to celebrate her birthday there, so Teyla took Torren and Serenity to find Sora, because they seemed to like her the best. The two men were going to get everything set up while the two ladies were gone. Many guests who were invited were coming from Athos to finally meet Serenity and she couldn't wait to see how that would all go. Teyla was really happy for that they were able to come because that meant that they were able to bring Charin. She was hoping that Charin would be the one to do the blessing just like how she did it for Torren. She was also hoping that they were all okay and that the Wraith hadn't shown up since they had left. Hopefully they could finally find out what was really going on and why the wraith hadn't given anyone back on the other planets.

Two hours later out of nowhere, a hive ship was spotted, with four cruisers coming out of it. Everything was actually going well, when the party started. Though they were a bit scared because nothing was coming forth that they were able to read from the tablet so far which also confused them. They all scrambled around trying to get to the bunkers and some of them were Teyla, John, Colby, Torren and Serenity. Ever since then they were always on the run. Whenever they stopped on a planet, they would ask around about the tablet. It wasn't until almost a year on the run people started acting weird when they saw what was on it. On her sixth birthday she and Colby were separated from Teyla, John and Torren.

* * *

I do hope everybody liked this and please leave reviews if you find something wrong or even if you just at least let me know that you guys liked it.

Serenity


	6. Confusion & Reassurance

Here's the new chapter four please enjoy

* * *

"**Anyone one on a cell or regular phone**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

Chapter Four

Confusion & Reassurance

"But how does that work? You have a birth certificate, social insurance and many other things that point you to being here your whole life before you left for the Pegasus Galaxy seven years ago," O'Neill asked.

"Yes that is very true I was born here in this galaxy but somehow when I was ten I woke up in Teyla's galaxy and I have no clue even to this day how I ended up there," Sheppard replied, "but I was there until roughly about fourteen years ago."

Everyone sat quietly trying to let everything they had just heard sink in. When the information finally started to sink in, it didn't take long for them to start asking specific questions about the tablet. Not really knowing what was fully going on but it was probably better for everyone to see it Teyla started taking it out and before it was fully out she heard a knock on the door. With opening there was a nurse standing there and she asked for Colby to come with her and he closed the door behind him as he walked out. Soon after the door had closed Sheppard stood up and walked over to the window and leaned against it with his ears tuned into the group to hear what they were going to be talking about, just starring out Side. He was scared to see their daughter after fifteen years and couldn't wait to see what she grew up into. Though he was also happy to finally see her after all these years, because even when he had come back to this galaxy and met up with Colby he never got to see any photos of her because there was none at that time.

"So what is this about a tablet with your name's on it that you guys mentioned?" Jackson asked, after no one spoke up.

"As Colby had mentioned, it was found by some of our people; some kids had found it in the ruins of old Athos," Teyla replied finally able to get it out and handed it over to Jackson, "Charin had said it was written in… do they have clearance of this?"

When she pointed towards Don's group Charlie spoke up, "The president has granted them top of the line security clearance to hear about anything related to the Stargate program… also I'll explain this one to you guys later."

"Sorry… but whom are you?" O'Neill asked, after Charlie finished addressing his brother.

"My name is Doctor Charles Edward Eppes, currently a professor at CalSci University, as well as a consultant for the F.B.I and N.S.A… field operative of black ops C.I.A and a Major of the Air Force under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Colby Granger Air Force," he finished, and wasn't really surprised to see the confusion on everyone's face.

"Well, that's good enough for me. She had said it was written in ancient, as you can see. Also that there were only a few words she could translate, and they are: John's, Colby's, Serenity's, Torren's and my name," Teyla quickly continued on, "Along with the Ancient's, the city and the Wraith."

"Who or what are these people or language that you refer to as the Ancient's?" Don asked, after getting over the shock of learning even more things about his brother that he and his dad didn't know about.

"There is not a lot know about these people who are known as the Ancients, but what has been found out about them thanks to O'Neill and his team so far is that they were here over a million years ago and they are the creator of the 'City if Atlantis', the builder's of the Stargates… and with that pointed out I do believe that Charles here is one of their direct descendents of them along with his brother, O'Neill and Sheppard," Larry first started off saying, "There might be a few other's but if not you guys might have gotten the gene from your mom side of the family… though this is all speculation"

As everyone had thought over what Larry had just told them, Jackson along with Vala had started to look the tablet over after Teyla handed it over to him. For the first few times he had read it over again and again the prophecy he was surprised in what he was reading. Though when he started to read it out loud a second time to Vala without the others hearing it the more it sounded concrete to him and more confusing. From reading it over a few things that had occurred in the last few months were starting to make sense to him. Though a few things that probably took him by the most surprised was when he read the words that mentioned; Jaffa, Asgard, Replicators and the Ori's name as well on many different occasions. There were even more things that were described in it that had started to happen in the 1940's until now so he wasn't too sure what it all meant. From all of that he wasn't too sure in what he should tell at this point if anything at all. Though it was short lived to decide on what he was going to say when he finally registered Mitchell calling his name multiple times.

Realizing that everyone had their eyes on him he listened to Mitchell when he repeated his question once again, "We were all wondering if you were able to translate any of the tablet so far?"

"Well one thing that I can tell you guys for sure is that this is a huge prophecy that was told over a million years at the very least and it started to describe things that have happened from the 1940's to when we had rediscovered Atlantis seven years ago," Jackson replied, "It has mentioned both things from this and Pegasus galaxy in chronological order."

* * *

(Room #5192)

Once he had walked through the door Colby was happy to see that she was sitting up and awake, he was scared that she wouldn't be. He also wasn't too sure in how she would react and if she would be able to confirm to him that she was who he thought she was. Colby was so happy when he first saw her at the FBI building and hearing her talking but when he thought back to how she looked he wasn't too sure if she actually knew who he was or who she was even speaking to. He would be so happy if it was really her and hopefully they would get along together and hopefully they would be able to get a break from trouble though he wasn't sure that it would be the case. Shaking his head Colby looked back towards who he believes is his niece he saw everything they had to do to her to make her start feeling better. At least he saw a where they had to do some surgery on her and where they had to bandage her up.

He stayed standing at the door well the doctor checked her over to make sure everything was still going good. Her bruises didn't look as bad as when she turned up at the building and he was very happy to know that she looked better then he first thought she would. She had some gauze wrapped around her head with a gauze pad over the cut. On her right shoulder it looked like they had placed an ice gel pack on the back and front with blue gauze wrapped around that. Then where he remembered a number sign etched into her arm was red gauze or so he thought before the doctor took a white one out and switched it with the red before it was thrown out. He kept a very close eye on what the doctor was doing though he stayed near the window so he was out of the way. Colby just for some reason felt like he shouldn't trust anybody in the hospital except for his group.

She did look a lot better now than she was before they had brought her in. She had more colour in her face and she didn't look like she was struggling for breath and it was a better sign that she did not have a breathing mask on and he wasn't all too sure if that would happen because of how shallow her breathing was. The doctor who was checking her over placed everything back where they belonged just as Jacobson had arrived and stepped into the room.

The first thing that Jacobson had said was, "The surgery went really well and we found she had some broken ribs. We were able to set them; we also stop some internal bleeding that she had. She will need to see a specialist, because she won't be able to use her right arm right now and the left wrist will need to be in a cast four to maybe six weeks."

"What's wrong Jacobson? Your hands are shaking like crazy, and your sweating bullets?" Colby replied, while he took everything in by sight and sound.

"Nothing… is wr… wrong… everything is fine."

"Well I want to see all of the notes you have on how the surgeries went, along with all types of lab results you have."

"Sure thing Colby… I'll um… go and… um get them for you."

As soon as Jacobson left, he went back by her side and sat down. When she didn't look like she was going to wake up soon, he left to get the others. When he walked into the room he saw them looking the tablet over as they were discussing it. He waited quietly paying close attention and was taking everything in. He noticed the somber looks on both John and Teyla's faces. He was scared about what he missed, especially when he saw it on everyone else's. Hopefully it wasn't too much, and that everything would turn out okay. He was about to speak when, Charlie spotted him.

"Hey, Colby how is she doing now?" he asked, as everyone turned their heads towards him.

"She's sleeping right now and doesn't look as bad as she did at headquarter. I was thinking of taking you all to see her."

With that they all headed towards her room. Once there they saw her sitting up singing.

**Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru  
Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita  
Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA  
Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed thank you for reading.

Serenity


	7. Surprises & Learning of Secrets

Here's the new chapter five please enjoy

* * *

"**Anyone who is on a cell, regular phone or alien communication**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

Chapter Five

Surprises & Learning of Secrets

Not realizing the way that the girl was going to re-act Megan said, "Wow that…"

She had just finished singing, starring out the window beside her bed; when out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement. At first when she heard the voice and didn't notice it was a female voice but when it finally registered in her mind her whole body went automatically rigid. All she could remember from her mission that she had been working on over the years was that there were a lot of female demons or even just regular people. It wasn't until about a month ago where it got the worst and she was so happy when she finally got out of the place. There were a few male demons, but for some reasons it was always the female that was the worst well the males would just watch. Just thinking about it made her shiver and she just wanted to push it all away. Though the more she tried the harder it got and it didn't help that she could remember shape shifters and they would change into many different people she knew and loved. There were other demons and they also included what people thought were just myths like vampire's, werewolves and many more.

Finally getting the images out of her head she turned her head around to see if she could spot who spoke. Though when her eyes had landed on Megan she got a terrified look in her eyes and started to thrash around in the bed. Shaking her head and scaring the group she heard Megan speak up again calling for a doctor. Not wanting to see another doctor she screamed and started to get out of the bed as fast as she could. She didn't go very far when she saw both her Uncle Colby and Uncle Charlie in the corner of her eye.

Tuning everyone else out once she calmed down a bit she focused on the two and asked, "Uncle Charlie... what are you doing here?"

"Wait how do you know each other?" Colby asked quickly before Charlie could answer Serenity's question.

"The president asked me to come and see how you were doing for him," Charlie answered, before turning towards Colby, "Also we work together with two others on the same CIA black op's team."

Everyone just stood there, staring back and forth between the two when David asked, "Wow... who's the leader of the team by chance?"

She answered before Charlie had a chance to, "I' am and Uncle Charlie here is my second in command."

Listening as the girl and Charlie were talking and just when they had thought they had everything under control they learn they haven't. She couldn't have been any older then seventeen they had thought, but if she was really a part of the CIA she must have been older than that. Though to think that if she was seventeen or older and was the lead agent on a black ops team that would mean serious business and that something major must be going on. They were also wondering how well and long this girl knew Charlie to call him uncle and on top of that they were really surprised that they even knew someone from the CIA Black Ops team.

"Who is she Charlie?" Don asked, after he realized that none of them knew her actual name.

"Here name is Serenity Kiera Wolf."

Before anything more could be thought of or said out loud the group soon noticed that Serenity was starting to shake leaf and was starting to have problems breathing. They quickly moved out of the way when Dr. Jacobson and two other nurses came into the room. Quickly he checked all of her vital signs and asked one of the nurses to go and get another IV bag and while the other nurse put an oxygen mask on her. Once that was all done they grabbed another blood sample and then they left the room and she took off the mask, even though everyone was telling her not to and to Colby and Charlie's great displeasure. She had a lot going on in her head and she really just wanted to let it all out and she didn't care who heard it. The only problem was that she already said too much by calling Charlie Uncle and she didn't want to say anything else she wasn't allowed to.

She also didn't even know half of the people in the room currently and that scared her even more. With her fighting herself in whether or not to just let everything out, she worked herself up again. It didn't even occur to her that Colby was trying to put the mask back on. She was starting to remember a few things that had been going on in the last four months. Serenity couldn't even fathom that it had been four months if she was calculating it all right. She just knew that it was sometime during that time that her along with two hundred and ninety-nine other agents went to Russia and they were finally going to shut the whole operation down, but something had gone wrong. Then the next thing she knew she had gotten out of the compound that they were in and somehow had gotten to the place where her uncle was working for the FBI.

The main thing that had scared her now that she could think about it was that she couldn't remember how she was able to get from Russia to LA. Another thing that scared her was now that she remembered one thing was that she had no clue in how she would explain to Colby and the other in the room about two of their friends. She could see them in her mind at the compound and even before everything ended up going to hell with the operation. She was just about to call everything in to close up the operation when she spotted them. The next thing she knew after that her along with four other agents were caught and chained to a wall in a round room. We were placed to the point where we could see each other and I had wished that wasn't the case very quickly.

For what I had probably put down to a month long we were all tortured and to pout the icing on the cake I was tortured 24/7 as I was watching the same happen to everyone else. With what I was guessing a week the first one died, then followed by that person the next one died. The last two died a week after him and she was the only one left. At first she thought that it was great because she didn't have to watch the other four being tortured at the same time as her. Though now she wished that they had all survived.

From those thoughts and just picturing the two females she wished that she wouldn't have to tell her Uncle Charlie or his brother Don. She knew that the two loved their girlfriends, but as long as she knew they were working for the Russians she just didn't know what to do. It just wasn't right that they loved these two and they didn't even know half of the things that they she does know. The one thing that she did not like that come with her powers was time travel. There was many times where she couldn't control when she was sent back to the past and sometimes even the future, at least travelling to future had far and few in between. The main times that she went back to the past without even wanting to always happened around the same time that two certain people were meeting.

Though as she was going to think more about it was someone spoke up asking her, "Not to be rude or anything but your only sixteen to seventeen years old how can you be a part of the CIA?"

As soon as that was said, Charlie held his breath thinking that she would do something, like she always did when someone guessed her age wrong. Though surprisingly she didn't do anything, though when you looked closely to her eyes, you could tell that she was angry, yet she remained calm. Besides her age and everything else that they were all thing the main thing that four of them were wondering was how she was still alive. Over the last fourteen years two of them had been trying to get in touch with her, but no matter where they looked or who they asked, they were given different things of what had happened to her. A few of the stories as what they liked to think of them now was that she died in a plane crash heading to one of her sporting events or music concert. Other would be that she was murdered or even committed suicide.

"Serenity, where have you been in the last fourteen years? Why have there been many different stories going around that you're dead, missing, or murdered, and even committing suicide?" Colby asked not realizing the repercussion of asking her.

When she didn't answer at first he walked up to her to see if she was okay and not realizing the way she would react he reached out to touch her wrist. Over the years she had been starting to loath people touching her and if someone did she would react sometimes in aggression or even violence.

Not reading for her reaction he lightly touched her wrist and she almost screamed out loud, "**трогайте меня... Я не имею никакой информации для Вас парни**."

Not understanding what she was saying no one spoke up and wasn't even sure what they should do at this point. There were just too many unknowns at this point and everything was just really confusing; who knew when things would be fully explained and hopefully it would all be soon. Though after a few more minutes both Charlie and Jackson realized that she was speaking in Russian. Then they realized that she was still talking, though when they had tried to understand what she was saying they had no clue not even Charlie and Jackson because she was speaking so fast. The more they tried to understand her, the more they became confused. Sometimes she would even throw in a few English words which made it harder and they all gave up trying to figure it out when another nurse walked in.

The nurse put some Ringer's Lactate into her IV and left when she had started to calm down. When it was evident that she was really calming down and becoming drowsy, they all filed out of the room and headed back to the one before. On his way by the nurse's station, Colby made sure they would come and get him, if anything else went wrong or if she woke up again.

"So Daniel what has the tablet talked about so far that you were able to translate at this point?" O'Neill asked, as soon as everyone was settled back down into the chairs.

"Well I have probably not even gotten half way through it yet, but what I can say so far is that there are a lot of things mentioned here," he first said as Teyla took them out of a bag again that she had brought with them.

"A lot of things that have been happening here and in the Pegasus galaxy has been mentioned here and they go as far back as when I was at Abydos… that is scary to think about."

Before he spoke of anything more he was thinking in whether or not he should tell them more, but something told him that it was better if he left something's to himself for the time being. In the end he decided that he was better to go with that feeling and just let everything they heard so far sink in. Within the last day a lot had been happening with the three different groups here and it wasn't fair for them to hear this and then have more time to think it over. They weren't ready at least not at this point for what was to come and it didn't help that he wasn't sure when they would be. With that fully decided he also figured out that he should probably talk with Serenity when she woke up first to clarify things and then fill the rest in if need be.

Besides that he was also having a weird but strong feeling that something just wasn't right. He didn't know where this feeling had suddenly come from, but knew that it had to do with this prophecy and Serenity. It would definitely need everybody in this room to work together and that a lot of things they themselves could not believe in would be coming true. Yes they believed in aliens; of course they would since they have been going to differently planets, visited different people. Sure they knew about the Ancients the Ori, Asgard, Gou'ld and replicators, but one thing none of them could believe in was the supernatural. All of this was ironic or course but there was a difference between the two, even if only slight. This would soon change and it was a scary thought and he didn't really know where this scaring feeling was actually coming from.

'_Well I just guess I will have to just wait until I can speak with her later,_' Jackson thought, looking the tablets over just one more time quickly.

Just then Dr. Jacobson walked in with a file in his right hand opened and looking it over before looking up at the group. He placed them in front of Colby and leaning over to his ear he quickly whispered something. Then left the room, Colby looked through the whole file and passed it off to Charlie when he had filed everything into his mind. They were both really surprised with what they had read, and about all of the wounds that Serenity actually had now that all of the testing was finally done. Plus now that they had been able to read the whole file and see the pictures it did actually turn out that her right shoulder had received two bullet wounds even though logically that was not or even shouldn't be possible. But looking the photo over a couple of times it was really true.

It had also turned out that when they had all thought that she had no internal bleeding at the FBI building turned out that she did, though they were able to get it all under control. She had a few more broken bones then they first thought she had and most of them were her ribs. She had many cuts and bruises all new and old, a lot had even scared to the point where it would take many operations just too even get them half way gone. Some were as old as when she was seven roughly to now and they didn't think that they would ever heal especially the ones that had been really deep. It was about fifteen minutes later when it had finally sunk into everybody that she should have been dead a long time ago and none of this would make any sense anytime soon. The only upside to all of this was that being here in this hospital and with all of these people around she has a very good chance of healing quickly and hopefully during that time nothing else would happen.

When Sheppard was done reading it and having the same thoughts as everybody else Dr. Jacobson had walked right back in again saying, "We have finished looking all of her tests and x-ray over officially since I gave you all those files and she shouldn't have to be here for much longer. We were also able to get the second bullet out and patch that one up as well and to also stop all of the internal bleeding, in the second surgery we gave her. Though you have probably figured it all out… sorry it's just been a really crazy day and sorry for repeating everything so much."

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked, when no one else spoke up after hearing the second surgery part, "You made it sound like form the begging that she only had one."

He quickly looked down before answering looking up, "Well after you guys left the room… a nurse walked in to double check that the IV had stayed in and that the bandages didn't come off; while she was doing that she saw that more bruises where showing up and really ugly ones at that… also… that there was some blood pooling behind her right shoulder."

"But wait… how would that have happened?" Megan asked after a few more minutes had gone by, "You said that there were two bullet wounds in her one shoulder and you had it all patched up with a silver plate somewhere in that file had could it re-open and start bleeding again?"

"I'm not really sure, why don't you guys stay here and I will take one more look at everything just to make sure that nothing serious is happening here," he said walking straight back out.

Though he wasn't gone for very long when he walked back in with an x-ray they had taken of her shoulder. When he got their attention he placed it where the light was and they could see what he was just about to show them as well.

"By the looks of this x-ray you can see where the wound is that we had to close up," he started saying then pointing somewhere he continued, "For this type of gunshot wound there must have been a person standing in front and one behind with the guns lined up with each other. Then if you look at this thin white spot here which is also small, you can see where the two bullets had met."

He stopped there so they could let it all sink in like Jackson did earlier, when he was sure they were going to be okay for that moment he started up again, "Because of this severity of the wound she will need lots of physiotherapy and even before that I would like to do one more surgery and place a metal like discs so that it will help the bone heal a bit."

* * *

**трогайте меня... Я не имею никакой информации для Вас парни**

_Don't touch me… I have no information for you guys._

Here is the new chapter five and I do hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you all think would be great, but other than that next up is chapter six.

Serenity


	8. Need Vacation Time Arrives

Here is chapter six please enjoy. Also I have written a lot of my own songs so I will be using them from now on I hope you like them and let me know if any fixing is needed. That would be great thank you.

* * *

"**Anyone who is on a cell, regular phone or alien communication"**

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind Speaking'**_

"_**Singing"**_

* * *

Chapter Six

Needed Vacation Time Arrives

(Three Months Later)

(Japan Music Performance Hall)

A lot had happened within the last three months and sometimes it was hard to keep track with what was what. Within a month of her finally getting strong enough so that she was finally get out of the hospital and it was during that time that she disappeared from there. She knew that it probably wasn't the right thing to do, but there were a lot of things she needed to figure out herself. Like how she would be able to get the tablet from them so that she could look them over closely and she knew that they had them from a vision she had. From there she decided that the next best thing was for them all to have a vacation, especially General O'Neill's and Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard's team needed one as well, but they would be harder to get one for. So to start off with she was able to get into contact with the President and asked him to at least allow Don Eppes team and family have vacation at the moment.

With that being all put into motion the two former teams had gone back to their post whether it was in Colorado or the Pegasus galaxy. They had only gone back a month and a half after she disappeared because they hadn't been turning up anything and they had their own troubles to deal with. It wasn't until after Colby promised he would keep an eye out for her and would contact then when he had any word. None of them had any clue that this vacation they were about to go on would change all of their lives even more so then the tablet had spoken of. A lot of major and minor things were going to come to light and change and she would be right in the middle of it all.

The whole group consisted of Don his girlfriend Robin Brooks, his brother Charlie and his fiancé Amita Ramanujan, the two brothers father Allen and his girlfriend Mildred Finch. Accompanying them were his co-workers Colby, David, Megan and Larry. None of the ten people in that group knew that it was Serenity who gained them the month long vacation time and this was before he nightmare came and by the time she had realized that it was a vision of the future it was too late to call it off. So she was just going to have to live with it and hopefully luck would be on her side and everything would turn out okay. What she didn't know was that what she saw was made to be seen from forces that always say they would not interfere with their problems. Life was just becoming too complicated and she didn't know what to do about it and if it had anything to do with the Ancients showing this to her she was going to scream. Every single time that she tried to get a handle onto something, something else would happen.

Elsewhere while all of this was going through her head Don and his group had just arrived at Japan National Airport and was trying to find a way to the Japan Music Performance Hall. While all of the males were getting the luggage the girls went to get drinks for everybody and to see if they could catch a ride to the Performance Hall. The only thing they were aware of was Robin and Amita talking quietly to each other about what would end up happening. Amita was trying to explain how Merrick was going to be calling them at some point and she didn't know when that would be. It was then just before the men walked out if the airport that she had pulled out ten ticket's to where they were going to watch a female teenager perform.

The two of them were the only ones that knew who the female was and that they had thought that this was the best way to start their granted vacation. One great thing about this was that they knew that this wouldn't be ending well and the only thing that they could hope for was that everyone in their group would be okay at the very least. Eventually the truth of them would come out, but they were strongly hoping that it would not during concert or any time soon. Their boss was going to call them sometime in the next hour or so to let them know when everything would take place.

* * *

(Japan Music Performance Hall Backstage)

Serenity was currently beaming and everyone with her was happy to see it; too long since the last time they have seen it. Everyone that was backstage with her had been in her band for as long as she could remember and it also helped that they were on the same black ops team as her. They had first used this only as a cover story but soon she actually started to make music with them and in between missions/assignments they would hold real concerts and were a huge hit. Her band along with her was really well known quickly throughout Japan, Russia, China and also Korea; even in Canada and the US. Currently at that moment the three of them were sitting in front of mirrors getting their hair and make-up and clothes done. Each of her band mates were on one side each and were getting similar things done but not as much.

The girl on her right was a year older then her at twenty-two while the girl on her left was just a few months older than her. The twenty-two year old had shoulder length red hair with white and pink highlights throughout and teal eyes with a silver like ring around the outside of the iris. For her clothes she was wearing a mini leather skirt with a zebra print pattern. The top was a tube top and had a slopping front to show a bit of her cleavage; on top of that she was wearing a leather vest that went down to the ground. On her feet she was wearing open toed high heel shoes with the same print as the rest of her outfit. Finally to finish it off she had a belly button ring with a zebra pendent on it with matching earrings with two diamond stud earrings above those.

The other girl had long light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back usually. Today she was going to wear them in braided pig tails done up in twin buns. Her eyes were dark cerulean blue eyes and in her hair she had dark blue and crimson red highlights. Her outfit was also made out of all leather with a few differences. One was the pattern which was a Cheetah and the top and skirt were the same style; the only difference was the jacket which had long sleeves and it stopped where the skirt started at her waist. On her feet she was wearing sandal style high heel shoes.

As for Serenity she was wearing a leather outfit as well, but it had many differences. The skirt started at mid thigh like all miniskirts but it stopped three quarters away from her belly button with a Snow Leopard print and a gold chain going around her waist. For her top she was wearing a tube top that a v-neck that showed off a little bit more cleavage than it did with the girl on her right. Then she was wearing a vest over top and the bottom of the vest just reached the top of her skirt. She had three piercings with a ruby red stud in the top hole followed by a gold stud and in the bottom she had dangling Snow Leopards that matched her belly ring. Between leaving the hospital and this concert she had added ice blue and pink rose streaks throughout. She was wearing contacts and for eye shadow she had the base colour white, then where the crease was she had gold and above that a little bit of silver with dark blue above her eyelashes. Pink blush and ruby red lipstick to finish it all off she had glitter around her whole body. On her feet she had closed high heel boots that went up to just below her knees.

"So Sere after all this time how do you feel finally being back up on the stage?" The twenty-two year old asked.

"Well it feels good and hopefully this will go well," she replied having a bad feeling that she couldn't put into words.

"That is good to hear because it's been too long since the last time Meara and I have seen you and have also missed the performances that we give and the good feeling we get from it," the other girl included.

"Girls it's time to get up on the stage the crowds are very hyper," a man said walking into the room when people backstage said they were done getting ready.

* * *

(Centre Stage Crowd)

As they made their way to their spots the group would stop to get any food and drinks that they would need. It didn't take very long and when they arrived they were surprised at the stage. It was huge

Just then, making Robin jump, her cell phone went off, "I have to go and take this call… I'll be right back and can you please join me Amita so I don't get lost."

Confused in what was going on Don just gave them a suspicious look and just watched as they walked after he nodded his head yes. Going to one of the bathrooms close by Amita made sure that no one was following them and that there was no one in the bathroom once they reached it. After double making sure that there was no one in there, Amita pulled out a flat black thing before opening it and there was a screen that looked like a mirror. Then on the bottom half it had what looked like a keyboard and she pressed a red button and the screen turned out to show them a man's face.

"I take it your air ride was okay… and you both didn't have any problems with security or getting the equipment through it?" he asked, getting straight to the point, "Also no one has any clue at the moment, or seems suspicious of you guys?"

"No sir… everything went without a problem… Don's starting to notice something is up I think but I don't know what it is," Robin answered, well Amita stepped in front of her and leaned up against her chest, "But don't worry about it; he won't find out."

Merrick didn't say anything at first as Robin put her arms around Amita waist, "Well that's fine with me, as long as none of them find out… anyways I have some bad news about Serenity and what's going on right now and I don't think this is going to end well like we first thought."

"What's wrong, has something changed?" Amita asked, as they both stood up straighter.

"Don't know exactly what happened to change everything, but the Russians want her back now, they're getting impatient for some reason," He answered, "Plus it sounds like the Chinese want her as well."

"Is it for the same reason as us?"

"No one above me has said anything to me, but it sounds like something even bigger then what we had planed is going to happen at her concert tonight."

They were about to say something else but two other women walked into the bathroom and Robin quickly shut down the device. Once she was sure that it was off and put away before the two others saw it they left the bathroom and walked outside behind the building. Once they had reached there Robin had taken hold of Amita's arms and shoved her against the wall. It had been a long time since they could do this and she didn't waste any time. When you're engaged or dating people who are a part of the US government or a consultant it is very hard to get together and see each other without them finding out you're actually seeing one another. Double making sure that no one was there who they didn't want finding out Robin quickly pushed Amita up against the wall and was just about to kiss her when Amita threw her legs around her waist. It didn't take very long to start making out and they enjoyed it and it felt like many years; more than they would like had gone by. Though whenever they could during the years since they had to come here they would get to a hotel and get to know each other all over again.

It felt so good being in each other's arms again and they hoped that after this they wouldn't have to wait so long to do it again. Slowly Robin made her way across her cheek bones to her ear before she started to nibble on it. As she was doing that Amita slowly brought her hands to the edge of Robin's shirt and made her way under to message her stomach. Though before they could get much further they could hear the crowd roaring and started to make their way back. Before they went far Robin looked at her watch and when she noticed how long they were actually gone for they picked up their pace. By the time they had reached their group again the crowd was getting really hyped up. When they were asked where they were and told a lie that was believable the lights had started to change. From the way everything was set up, the lights almost looked magical. Some looked like the ordinary lights, until they made things on the stage and some had what looked like natural sparkles in them. Slowly the band mates started appearing from the floor and the ceiling. Shortly followed by the dancer's, who had their own routines to follow with. Once the lights went to the centre it went totally quiet except for the musicians.

"_**Ikutsu negai kanaetara  
Mitasareru darou?  
Kono tenohira, nani ga tsukameru?  
Tooku hashiru kumo no you ni katachi kaeteku  
**_

_**Omoi wo ima hitotsu zutsu kanjite**_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka hamidasanai you umaku  
Onaji mainichi wo egaite ita yo  
Nibuku natta kokoro ni sae kizukazu ni  
Kore ga otona da to iikikaseteta**_"

Serenity started to sing as she walked up from beneath the stage and stopped right in the centre where the lights were pointing. It was then that everyone could see her tattoos because of her outfit and if you were able to look close you would think that she had sparkly gold outline to make them stand out even more. Before she had come on to the stage she had put her hair in a style that consisted of a Japanese style bun with two water blossom hair sticks and the rest of her hair which was not in the bun was hanging in braids with sparkles and beads throughout them.

"_**Kimi ni wa ari no mama tsutaetai  
Sore dake de ugokihajimeru**_

_**Ikutsu negai kanaetara  
Mitasareru darou?  
**_

_**Kono tenohira, nani ga tsukameru?  
Kawaranai mono wa nai tte shitte iru kara  
Kono shunkan wo nandomo tashikamete itai**_

_**Tachidomareba miete kuru keshiki no you ni  
Itsuka minogashita sain wo sagasou  
Mayowanaide susumu yori mayoinagara  
Erabu kotae hodo jibun rashii ne**_"

Noticing who she was and also wondering what else she could do David asked Colby, "Did you know that your niece sang and danced Colby?"

So busy worrying in how she was doing since she showed up at the FBI building Colby never noticed the tattoo's she had at that point answering, "No I didn't I didn't even know that she could speak more than just English or Russian as we found out earlier."

'_It's all going to be starting soon and hopefully it all goes well._'

"_**Kimi nara minuite kureru hazu  
Sore dake de sekai wa kawaru**_

_**Donna mirai aruitara  
Hokorerun darou? **_

_**Kono hitomi wa nani wo utsusu no?  
**_

_**Zettai nante arienai to wakatteru kedo  
Sono shunkan wo itsu datte shinjite itai**_

_**Ikutsu negai kanaetara  
Mitasareru darou?  
Kono tenohira, hitotsu zutsu kanjite**_

_**Donna mirai aruitara  
Hokorerun darou?  
Kono hitomi wa nani wo utsusu no?  
Zettai nante arienai to wakatteru kedo  
Sono shunkan wo itsu datte shinjite itai**_"

"Konnichi wa minna-san," She greeted bowing over, "Watashi kiboo sono anatatachi arimasu minna been having ato tanoshii jikan, soshite, to osoku natte Sumimasen," She said, after she straighten up from the bow, "Watashi kiboo anatatachi tanoshimimasu sonoyasumi no sono konsaato."

Over the cheering of the crowed they had asked if he knew what she had said and he replied that she had said, "Hello everyone... I hope that you have all been having a fun time, and sorry to be late... I hope you enjoy the rest of the show.' and if this continues I think we all will."

* * *

That is roughly the translation because I was trying to say that and it might be choppy and I do apologize if that is wrong because I don't know Japanese fluently. I do hope you all enjoyed the updated version, please let me know.

Serenity


	9. Uncertain Mysteries Build

This is Chapter Seven. Please enjoy.

* * *

"**Anyone who is on a cell, regular phone or alien communication"**

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

"**Different Language**"

'_**Mind Speaking'**_

"_**Singing**_"

* * *

Chapter Seven

Uncertain Mysteries Build

(Russia)

"**Okay I know there is a lot going on but what is it with the boss and this girl?**" a male asked a female who was sitting beside him.

"**I don't really know what is about this girl and him, but for as long as I could remember he was after her,**" she replied.

"**So if that is the case when are we going to go and get her?**" he asked.

"**Don't know, but he has Amita, Merrick and Robin watching her now that they have found her,**" she said.

Walking into the room was their boss, which they didn't notice until he called the females name saying, "**We won't being going anytime that is for sure Kyle… Aliza… but things have changed a little bit because the Chinese is now after her as well.**"

"**No offence boss, but what is so big about this girl that she has people after her besides just you?**" Kyle asked standing up and turning to face him.

"**She's so special because she's from a different galaxy and there are other reasons that I think I know they are related to wanting her,**" the boss answered thinking, '_With all of these powers she'll be getting if she hasn't already started getting them will make her really powerful._'

A man had just walked in when the boss had finished speaking and walked up to him asking, "**Sorry to interrupt this meeting sir, but there is something you will want to look at.**"

With that being said and seeing his boss nod his head he turned on the only screen that was in the room. As the screen turned on it was showing a stage which was followed by a big explosion that lit up the whole screen. There were things he had set up and seeing that he had a huge grin break out, because everything was happening the way he wanted it to. At first he was concerned when he had heard that other people were after this girl he was skeptical that anything he had planned would work, but seeing this made him happy. Especially because it meant that everything was falling into place and he couldn't ask for anything else.

He knew what his people thought but he hadn't really known her until at least four years ago roughly, when a whole bunch of things were happening that a lot of people didn't even know about. He had heard from a friend of his that was a part of the military. Though shortly after that he heard that his friend had died in some type of explosion and no one would actually tell him the full details and something had told him there was more to it. He had found out somehow that Serenity was there during that time, but when he went to go find her she was gone.

Over the years since that time he had heard many things about her and everything had sound promising, though he didn't know how much was actually true. Though one thing he found interesting to learn about; she was working for the C.I.A, F.B.I and N.S.A. When he did learn that he went through his connections to find out the whole things and what he had learn made him angry at first. He had learned that she had been on an undercover operation with two hundred ninety-nine other agents in his organization. He was surprised though when he found out she started helping out with that when she was only nine years old. Though after about a week he had remembered that there were many other kids around that age that was brought into it and they had worked out well.

She was a part of the branch he had in Miami until February 2010 then she had moved location with the two hundred and ninety-nine other agents. From there just as the clock turned 00:00 hours February first, they had landed on Russian soil. At first she hadn't known that there would be a total of three hundred when you included her, but they were hoping with that many people that they could finally shut down the whole mission by the end of May. It had all been going really good and they were so close to closing it when it had all fallen apart. They were just about to call their handler when she had saw three people who she knew and they weren't even Russian but were talking with one. She wanted to go and see why they were there, but she didn't want to blow her or anyone else's cover. Though she didn't have to wait that much longer, until she found out it didn't matter.

Looking back at it from her perspective she thought that she had lasted three whole months being there that it should have been at least easier to handle the torture. It was the last day of May and that was when everything had gone to smithereens, especially when the Russians were tipped off and all but five agents were able to get away. During that time they had learned that she was very special, especially when whatever they did to her would heal very quickly. Though after three out of the five agents had been killed; it was almost like she had given up and was probably able to control the healing because by the end of June she had injuries galore. When it looked like nothing would be gained from this they had decided to let the two surviving agents go which surprised a lot of people. She had quickly high tailed it out of there and had made sure she kept an eye on the other agent because she knew who he was. Though because she was doing that it didn't take long for the Chinese to learn that she was actually still alive from something else that she had been doing also during this mission. That's how she had ended up in Los Angeles three months ago warning him.

It wasn't until a month after they had let her go that they figured out who she was and were getting angry with themselves for letting her go. Now they had found where she was again he was really hoping that Amita and Robin would get her back to them. Though at the same time he wasn't so sure they would be able to do that, because he suspected that she knew about the two being together and working for the Russians. They had tried to warn him that she didn't have a clue, but he just left it at that and told them to stay alert and be careful. He wasn't sure in whether she told the United States government about the two ladies, though he didn't know that she had and she was told to keep it to herself for now. He also thought that if worst came to worse with getting her he could always use her uncle and his team to get her to come. She never would but he didn't need to know that and that he had probably wished that he had killed her a long time ago.

"**Is there more to it than that with her?**" Kyle asked.

"**Yes… and I'm going to see what she's going to do with Amita and Robin there… she has a pretty interesting past with those two now that I think about it,**" the boss answered.

"**Also sorry sir but is there anything you would like for us to do now, because even before this explosion we hadn't heard anything from Merrick or the two ladies?**"

"**Give them two more hours… if he hasn't contacted us by then, just come and let me know what is going on?**"

"**Yes Sir!**"

* * *

(Conference Room Cheyenne Mountain complex)

SG-1 and General Landry were in the middle of a debriefing from their last mission when they looked up hearing someone run into the room. Looking up they had seen Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman trying to catch his breath. As he was trying to catch his breath he was also trying to think of how to bring up what he had, especially because he knew that they would probably more likely contact Teyla and Sheppard. He was hoping that at this point that they wouldn't at least for awhile. Trying to find out a way to tell them he was getting himself worked up and a little nervous. Deciding that there wasn't really a good or bad way to tell them and if they did contact them then so be it.

Finally catching his breath he asked, "Can you guys promise me you guys won't contact Teyla and Sheppard at least not yet?"

"Just please spit it out so we are able to finish our debriefing… it's really important we finish this Walter," Landry said looking up towards him, curiosity taking point.

"Sorry sir… but I really need for you guys to promise me this won't make it to them… especially Teyla and Jack as well, at least until we can figure this out," he replied, after awhile.

Taking a deep breath after he saw everyone shake their heads yes he continued, "Okay after you guys had left and came back three months ago and talked to General Landry… I did some research on Serenity. Because I believed that I had recognized something about her.

"And to tell you I'm really surprised in what I have found out… she's twenty-one years old, been working for the military, C.I.A, F.B.I, N.S.A, and many more agencies, since she was seven and has been working on a major undercover op., on a major case since she was nine," he continued, when he had everyone's attention he turned on the screen that he had pulled down.

"So what is going on Walter?" Mitchell asked, impressed with all of the information that Walter had found on her, and everything that he had just read well listening, "What exactly is going on that you have us promising not to contact anyone from the Pegasus galaxy or General O'Neill?"

"Well there is a lot going on," he quickly replied, "If I am correct we'll be dealing with enemies from past present and future if I am guessing right we are going to be really busy the next few months if not years"

"So what is this all really about?" Jackson asked again not liking the feeling he was getting.

"Well right now something big is happening in Japan… and Serenity is right there in the middle of it."

* * *

There is chapter Seven and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Serenity


	10. Trouble a Foot

Here is the brand new chapter; Chapter eight please enjoy.

* * *

"**Anyone who is on a cell, regular phone or alien communication"**

'_Someone Thinking_'

_Flashback_

"**Different Language**"

'_**Mind Speaking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

* * *

Chapter Eight

Trouble a Foot

(Japan)

The concert hall was pounding with music and the noise of the crowed well they were doing their last song for that concert. She had a blast being back up there and seeing the way the crowed was reacted to their music. At first she was nervous being away from it for so long, but seeing this also made her happy that her two band mates convinced her to come back. The feel of the beat going through her almost like it was moving through her actual veins and she loved it. She loved the way that her body would just move on its own with the beat and she would lose herself in it. Sometimes she even felt like she wasn't there and it was the greatest feeling she would have in a long time after every concert.

So focused on the music and singing she never noticed how the building was starting to feel hotter than it should or the noise that they don't normally have. No one had noticed any of those things and the real trouble was just about to start for her and her little group. Serenity had just gotten to the last verse of her last song when the first explosion had gone off. Everything just stopped all the instruments, the crowed had gone quiet and the lights had started to flicker.

Not thinking much about it they went to continue on when another one went off and this time the lights went out and stayed out. The crowed had started to panic and tried to get out of the room when an explosion went off within the room. As soon as it did Don and his group looked towards the stage where the sound had come from. They couldn't see anything and they were concerned that something had happened to Serenity and her band mates. He was just about to go and look for her when they saw her and the other two girls with her

The girl who was on the drums was holding her left arm which looked badly burnt and the one who was playing the other guitar was favouring one of her legs. The one who looked the worst off was Serenity who had her arms around each girl shoulders. Her right leg and a big gash in it from just below her knee to her ankle her left wrist had a small burn on it and it almost looked like it would have been a bracelet from the burn pattern. She had a few scrapes on her cheeks from being thrown and sliding on a wooden surface. When they took a second look when she winced from the girls shifting her they could see that on her right side she had a bad burn which was worse than her wrist it even looked like the skin had broken a little bit.

Moving towards the girls Colby opened his arms like he was going to pick one of them up and it proved the girls right when he spoke up, "Here let me take her, I can carry her while you guys follow us out."

Not arguing with him they let him take her and it turned out that Don and David had also offered to do the same thing with the other two and they did not fight it. At least not after the look they saw Serenity give them. They weren't as bad off as her but knew when she gave them that look that they were better to just listen. Following the big crowed out they made sure the rest was following them, but they never noticed that Amita or Robin had separated from them. The two of them knew that this would make the whole group suspicious of them, but they wanted to check on something and would just make an excuse later on when they met back up.

The only one who had seen them walk away was Serenity and she had a frown on her face just knowing that something was wrong and it was also when she just noticed that these guys really didn't know much about them. At first she was just guessing that they didn't know anything, but knowing that at least Amita and Charlie had been dating for so long maybe he would have noticed something strange, but she realized that was not the case. Though at the same time now she knew that she would have to tell them but didn't know when would be the right time.

It was when they had reached outside that the next thing happened that she wished hadn't. There was a sharp pain in her head just as she closed her eyes she saw something. There were a bunch of people that she did not recognized, but it felt like she should know who they were especially two of them. They were in a room that looked like a briefing room with a long table in the center with one wall that had a big and long window. On another wall there was a solid door and another window that had something on it that she couldn't think of, what it was and through the window you could see an office. Across from that wall; they had a staircase and a whole bunch of different sheets with words and pictures on them. It was what she saw through the window that had caught her attention for a little while was the big stone ring in the center with a chain ramp for people to walk up to it and it went a little ways through it.

She had seen it many times and there was one more way that she would see it but it looked a totally different. She wouldn't be able to even describe it to you even if you asked on different accusations just in case she gave you a different description. Shaking her head she looked back to the group totally forgetting the stargate. Every person looked different and almost like you couldn't picture them as a group of friends but had the feeling that they were more like a mix and match family. One of them had dark skin and what looked like real gold on his forehead and after while she would find out that was true and it had been poured there. Another man who seemed to be the tallest in the whole group had dread lock hair and wore a muscle top and long cargo pants. The other people to her looked like everyday people and nothing special about them, but at the same time she was more focused on what they were saying rather than what they looked like.

"So these explosions have only just started but you already have us here and a video feed right?" a tall man with black hair asked.

"Yes that is right at first Walter didn't want us to tell you guys but, if it is Serenity I thought it was better to have you guys come." An older looking man with grey hair said, "We are going to have the Asgard send you, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Keller, Mitchell, Carter, Jackson, Teal'c and Vala beam you guys there where your brother is Teyla and he has her with him."

Just as he finished saying all that a bright blue-white light had come in place where they had all stood before disappearing right after they did. He found it interesting every time when they needed the Asgards' help that they just knew exactly when to beam them away. He had been working here for awhile now, but he was still not a hundred percent used to everything. Landry wasn't even sure if he ever would.

Before she could see or hear anything else she had a quick sharp pain in her head and her eyes opened to see everyone staring down at her. Slowly sitting up she looked around her and was scared at first when she didn't see her two girls, but once she caught sight of them she calmed down. Around her she saw her uncle and his group of friends along with a bigger group that she had seen in what she thought was a vision but she wasn't too sure now.

"Hey how are you feeling now?" Colby asked with a surprised sound in his voice for some reason.

"Ye… yeah," she replied confused, "Why what's going on and who are they?"

Looking towards where she was pointing he answered, "These are friends of mine, Teyla Emmagan, John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Rodney MacKey, Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller, Amelia Banks, Cameron "Cam" Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Henry "Hank" Landry, Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter and Carolyn Lam."

Standing up and turning to fully see them, she was shocked for some reason and she couldn't explain it, especially when she looked towards the people called Teyla and John. There was something about them that she couldn't place, but knew that if she was patient she would figure out why. Turning back to her girls she walked up to them and gave them each a tight hug whispering in their ear something. Nodding their heads they started towards a door and it was only just than that Serenity realized she wasn't in a hospital room. She had the feeling that she was in one, but it looked more like a military infirmary and that just made her even more confused.

"Where are we?"

"Your all at a place called stargate command and we're in Cheyenne Mountain Complex," the man named Landry answered.

Not knowing what to say to that she just sat there staring at everyone trying to find out what to say. She never thought she would be here at the same time as these guys and it scared her a bit. For so long the military and the president had been keeping her from here and though she would sneak in she knew the front line team was never on base. Though this could actually work to hear advantage, it would make it easier to hide though she didn't know what to do about Amita and Robin. If they knew how to get here then the people after her would still be able to get her, she needed to find a way to get rid of the two.

"We do have a question for you though," Landry spoke up, "What is fully going on, from your records that we could get you should be dead."

"Well as you can all see I am not dead, the government just made it look like I was just how like my girls family also think their dead because of the special program we are in."

"Curios but if people who know the three of you believe that your dead why didn't they do the same with Charlie?" Don asked.

'_**What should we tell them it can't be the full truth… can it?**_' one of the girls asked, not knowing what they were going to do and she hoped that Serenity did.

'_**Yes it's time though I wish I could also tell them about Amita and Robin I can't… we can't and it drives me crazy,**_' Serenity answered, not paying attention to the confusing looks they were receiving.

'_**Well I'm sure that we can eventually tell them if it comes important… or they might find out on their own soon,**_' the other girl added.

"Okay will someone say something this is getting a little creepy," Mitchell said out loud when none of the girls were talking.

"Sorry we were just talking with each other to see what we should say," the girl who played the drums said, "There is a lot that Julia, Sere and I would like to say but there will be a lot of…"

Before she could say anymore Serenity jumped up out of the bed tarring all of the wires off and ran to someone behind everyone. Though before anyone could do are say anything she walked up to a guy and pushed him out before the group could see who it was. Don't get her wrong she was happy to see this guy, but to come here of all places. With that in mind she laid it into him.

"What the hell… are you… doing here of all places?" She asked and tried to yell as quiet as she could, "and to top it off… you came here with them three months ago?"

"Yes…"

Before he get further in his explanation she continued, "Torren… this can't happen again at least any time soon… they can't know that I am their daughter or I'm your sister."

Little did they know that the whole group was listening in and were shocked even more once again when they didn't think they could be surprised again they were.

* * *

I know that it was short but I do hope that anyone who has read this liked it. Please let me know what you think whether it's negative or positive response about it.

Serenity


End file.
